Lépidoptère
by yllimilly
Summary: Avishipping. Elle n'était pas trop chaude à l'idée d'assister à un bal masqué, par peur d'y rencontrer celui qu'elle aimerait rencontrer... Isis x Yami no Yugi, écrit pour Elficiel.


Un AU tout gentil dans lequel Yuugi et Yami ont leur propre corps. Écrit pour Elficiel :)

~l~

**Lépidoptère**

~l~

Ses frères l'ont amenée ici presque de force. Elle a pour mandat de s'amuser ce soir, mais elle est comme nerveuse sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peut-être l'espoir de rencontrer ou le soulagement de ne pas rencontrer un certain quelqu'un.

"Tête d'asperge blanche sur mousse de crabe des neiges," lui dit un serveur un peu froidement en lui tendant son plateau. Isis n'a pas faim. Elle a déjà des papillons dans le ventre.

"Non, merci," dit-elle timidement. Le jeune homme est déjà parti servir un autre groupe de jeunes gens dont l'identité lui échappe. Elle réajuste le masque sur ses yeux, résiste à l'envie de passer sa main dans ses cheveux et se dirige vers le milieu de la salle de bal. Elle cherche Malik et Rishid dans la foule par réflexe. La soirée est encore jeune.

L'orchestre se tait un moment et ceux qui le peuvent applaudissent. Isis fait de même, mais doucement, comme si elle avait peur d'abîmer ses gants blancs. Elle se demande combien de gens la reconnaîtront. Peu de visages de cette nouvelle ville lui sont familiers, et tous sont masqués en ce moment.

"Champagne?" Un autre serveur, plus petit, les cheveux en bataille, d'épaisses lunettes sur le bout du nez, offre un petit sourire moqueur à Isis.

"Yuugi! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

"Un peu d'argent de poche. Et puis, penses-tu vraiment que je passerais inaperçu avec la tête que j'ai? Prends en deux, il est vraiment bon."

Isis hésite, se fait bousculer par un couple un peu joyeux. La contrebasse et les violons reprennent.

"Je suis prêt à parier que tu n'as pas mangé de la journée. J'me trompe?" Yuugi jette des regards furtifs aux alentours, question d'éviter que les coudes des buveurs plus expérimentés causent une catastrophe. Il réajuste son plateau et lui tend deux flûtes avec un clien d'oeil. "Je connais quelqu'un qui sera content de te voir. Le blanc te va bien. À tout à l'heure."

Yuugi lui fait sa bise, et repart charmer d'autres invités. C'est un emploi qui lui convient, pense-t-elle. Et puis l'uniforme lui va bien malgré son humble stature.

Elle déambule au milieu des danseurs, son portefeuille dans la main gauche, deux coupes dans la main droite. Les costumes sont beaux. Elle croit reconnaître le jeune Kaiba, devenu presque aussi grand que son frère, dansant avec une jeune fille blonde qu'elle ne connaît pas. Des couples se défont et s'échangent, le tempo alterne entre allegro et andante. Les gens sont beaux.

Elle reconnaît le jabot blanc et la veste vert empire de son frère, en pleine discussion avec une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blancs. Sa longue robe bleu métallique n'est pas sans rappeler les écailles d'un dragon.

"Rishid!"

"Isis," questionne-t-il tout bas après s'être excusé auprès de sa compagne du moment, "tu es seule? Pourquoi deux coupes?"

Isis ne sait pas trop quoi répondre. Une voix d'homme bien trop familière surgit derrière elle.

"Parce qu'elle sait que j'aime le riesling," dit Yami, ses yeux souriant derrière son masque. "Je me vois endetté envers vous d'une autre danse."

Rishid n'y voit que du feu. "Je t'avais bien dit que tu t'amuserais."

"Oui," répond-elle timidement, trop heureuse de laisser Yami l'entraîner loin de son frère et de sa patiente amie.

"Je... Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas vraiment danser," avoue-t-elle une fois rendue loin des regards. Elle offre maladroitement une des deux flûtes à son nouveau partenaire dont le masque flamboyant contraste avec son sobre costume.

"Moi non plus. J'aime bien l'idée du masque. Papillon de nuit?"

"Sphinx des houblons," acquiesce-t-elle. "J'aime bien l'ensemble," offre-t-elle à son tour. "Très seyant."

L'homme au masque de monarque, orange brûlé sur ton de velours noir, lui sourit.

"Il y a un jardin illuminé dans la cour. Nous pourrions... y observer vos semblables."

Il lui tend le bras.

Elle rit.

"Avec plaisir."

Ils se fraient un chemin dans la foule, furtifs et volages, bras contre bras, hanche contre hanche.

.

~_fin_~


End file.
